


A Momentary Respite

by melodycanta



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/pseuds/melodycanta
Summary: The life of an idol involves a lot of travel, and that means that Tokiya and Otoya occasionally have to spend some time apart.





	A Momentary Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheusheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/gifts).



> I know I'm early, but it's better than being late, so . . . お誕生日おめでとう，お姉ちゃん! It's been wonderful getting to know you over the last couple of months, and I'm really happy that I've had the opportunity.
> 
> I'm not going to claim this is good, because it was planned to be very different and then I wrote it in ten-minute increments after I went legally blind, so obviously that derailed. It was originally going to be seasonal fluff with a little bit of my patented thirsty Tokiya and I just could not keep thirsty Tokiya going when I had to pause every ten minutes. I apologize; I had decent intentions when I started!

Otoya huffs as he lifts his suitcase up one more step and rolls it to the front door. Two weeks in Kyuushuu, one week in Nagasaki, and a couple of days in Fukuoka has culminated in one very long trip, and he feels the exhaustion wash over him. Today has been longer than it should have been too, with the car accident that had traffic at a standstill. When he’d called Tokiya a few hours ago, he’d been certain he’d have to stay overnight in Kanagawa instead. Luckily, the driver had been just as desperate to get home as he had been.

He unlocks the front door and hauls his suitcase inside after flipping the light switch. The apartment is quiet, and Otoya has no doubts that Tokiya is already in bed, seeing as it’s two in the morning. He tries to be quiet with that in mind. Unpacking can wait, and he makes a stop in the bathroom to shower off after the long journey. There’s something about being home, with his own lavender-scented shampoo sitting right next to Tokiya’s mint-scented one and his towel that is folded in thirds (even though Tokiya is the only person that Otoya knows who folds them like that) that makes him relax. 

He is finally _home_. 

He skips out on sitting in the bath, even though it’s still full because Tokiya had taken his early, when Otoya was still hoping to get home at a normal time. It would only take a couple of minutes to warm up, but he just feels tired. 

He quickly dries off and slings the towel around his waist before creeping into the bedroom. He doesn’t want to wake Tokiya, but when he sees the lamplight from the hallway, he wonders if insomnia has hit again (Otoya will strangle him if he’s waiting for his arrival, because sleep is important, particularly since he’s been hard at work on Joker Trap). When he peeks his head in though, his breath catches in his throat and his chest tightens. 

Tokiya is asleep, his arms around Otoya’s pillow as he sleeps on his side. Otoya can’t see his expression in the dim light, but it’s obvious just from his posture that he’s clutching it fairly tightly against himself. Otoya swallows. He’d felt devastated when he thought he couldn’t get home, and he’d had a feeling that Tokiya was a lot more disappointed than he’d let on, but he hadn’t expected this. 

His eyes prickle suddenly, and he swallows again.

It only takes him a moment to get sleepwear from the dresser, and he throws it on, practically sprinting back to the bathroom to hang up his towel before returning to the bedroom. Even the tiny noise has made Tokiya shift slightly, and Otoya is torn between waking him or surprising him in the morning. After a quick moment of contemplation, he turns the bedside lamp off. Luckily, his boyfriend is closer to the middle of the bed (Tokiya will always deny that he does, but he always gravitates towards the middle, which Otoya considers fair, since he knows that he steals the covers) and he can slide in behind him to spoon him. 

It doesn’t take long for the fatigue to start wearing on him, but he gets a few minutes to appreciate the warmth that Tokiya exudes. His even breathing, the way that he instinctively leans back into Otoya as if he knows he’s home, even how familiar he smells all lull him into a sense of security. 

He’s home.

 

It takes a moment, but Tokiya realizes there’s something very different from when he fell asleep. Firstly, his book is nowhere to be found, which is slightly alarming because books don’t just walk off on their own. Secondly, he is not alone in bed, and that’s bizarre because he knows he went to bed alone. Sure, he dreamed about Otoya returning, but he’s pretty sure that was a dream.

The very real arms around his waist make him think twice about that.

He turns his head, and sure enough, he can see red hair out of the corner of his eye. He has no idea when Otoya returned, but it had to have been after he’d fallen asleep, otherwise the lamp would still be on. That still doesn’t answer where his book went, but as he stretches out his arms to feel around for it, he realizes that there is something pressed up against his front, and he can feel the corner of his book under it, next to his left arm.

Otoya’s pillow is wedged up against him, so tightly that it’s almost solid in composition. 

He has a feeling that Otoya didn’t miss that either.

He extricates the pillow from himself and pushes the book to the other side of the bed in some hope that he can save face before he tries to turn in Otoya’s arms. Of course, that only makes Otoya’s grip tighten.

“I’m not getting up,” he mutters, even though he knows nothing is going to wake up his boyfriend short of mass destruction (or a countdown, but he’s pretty sure he’s just somehow trained Otoya’s subconscious for that one). 

Otoya is dead to the world, and unsurprisingly fails to respond.

It takes a hell of a lot more effort than he’d like to admit, but he does eventually manage to turn onto his other side, despite the octopus-esque grip on his waist. The only indication that Otoya’s been even slightly disturbed is a tiny nuzzle into the pillow. He looks so tired, Tokiya realizes, which probably means that he only got home a few hours before, if that. He smooths a stray lock of red hair and then traces the line of his cheekbone with the pads of his fingertips, stopping only to stroke the dark circles under his eyes with his thumb. Otoya’s lashes flutter, but his eyes don’t open at the disturbance.

Otoya may be heavy, but he’s always been pliable enough, and it doesn’t take too much effort to pull him closer (closer seems to be no problem, but if Tokiya needs a centimeter of space to turn around, _oh no_ ). He tucks Otoya’s head under his chin and winds his arms around the redhead’s shoulders. He feels protective of Otoya more often than he’d like to admit, but moments like this, where he’s just come home after a month-long absence, exhausted and seeking comfort, that get to Tokiya the most. 

He presses a kiss to the crown of Otoya’s head and tightens his grip when he shifts closer. The loneliness of sleeping alone the previous month feels like nothing now that they’re together again. Otoya is home. Just thinking those three words makes the morning to come a little brighter. In a few hours, Otoya’s alarm will (hopefully) go off, and he’ll wake up with the smuggest, sleepy smile, convinced that he surprised Tokiya and wanting to be regaled for it. And maybe Tokiya will (just a couple of sentences at the most, of course), because he’s gotten to appreciate this morning, with his boyfriend curled up next to him for the first time in a month.

But that’s just a maybe. For now, he’d rather hold the redhead.

For now, the rest of the world can wait.


End file.
